More Than an Eggroll
by LEJ418
Summary: Rory's thoughts after reading Jess's book and my take on why she will go to Philadelphia. Literati
1. Rory

A/N: Please do tell me if you find this incredibly boring, it was just a drabble that I had to get out. This my take on Rory's thought's about Jess's book and behind her motivation to go to Philadelphia in _The Real Paul Anka_, Coming 4/11! **I'm replacing this again because the words somehow went together and that makes it look crappy.**

_To the one who believed in me when I was past believing in myself, _the dedication read and scrawled below in his loopy handwriting,

_I'm sorry I didn't take you to your prom, I'll promise make it up to you someday _

_-J _

_P.S You still owe an egg roll!_

The words pierced me straight in the heart, after all these years, he hadn't forgotten it, us, everything that happened between us. Some deep part of me missed him then, him writing in my books, turning up when I didn't expect (he was and is very talented at that), and most of all his passion for everything. I miss that passion, our relationship, it was if anything passionate. Stable? No. Predictable? Definitely not. Healthy ? Hah.

But then he didn't have the best life. Or the easiest for that matter. But I suppose it's easy for me to say that, a Yale student, granddaughter to one of Connecticut's wealthiest families. I had things so easy compared to him, everything on a silver platter practically. And then there's a step above me, Logan who has even more and yet dares to mock him. From what I know of Jess though life isn't that hard really, he's free to do anything he wants. No Friday night dinners, or disappointments or obligations but then life is what you know.

Look at Logan, he has everything and he thinks that his life is unbearable. I always thought he was rather selfish, I'm glad I'm through with him. God forbid he ever think about the AIDS crisis in Africa or war in the Middle East or anything important for that matter, sadly I was like that when I was with him too. Jess talked or actual yelled me out ofthe track I was heading toward, life as high society wife married to a Huntzberger with every privilege in the world, dressed to the nines in expensive clothes and jewelry and absolutely miserable. I owe Jess for that, I owe him a whole lot more than an eggroll in fact, I think I still owe him a withering stare.


	2. Jess

**This chapter is just Jess's thoughts right after he saw Rory in _Let Me Hear You Balalaikas __Ringing Out_ and some drabble about his book and what it's about. I think that's important, you know, and I disagree that it's all about Rory, I'm sure she had a part but she's believe it or not, probably not the compelete center of Jess's universe. **

**Obviously I do not own Gilmore Girls, if I did than Matt Czuchury would be very sad and broke because Logan would be very dead.**

Look, I know I didn't deserve her and I know that I treated her like crap but this guy, Logan or whatever, he's the biggest most arrogant ass I've ever met. And if anyone truly does not deserve her, it's him. In fact I would go as far as to say he's worse than that floppy haired jerk, only possibly smarter.

Things weren't supposed to go this way, she was supposed to be in school, she should be achieving her dreams and watching me screw up not the other way around. I guess the reason I came was because I missed her. I missed her scary coffee addiction and the way she smiled. I missed arguing about Hemingway and debating the prevalent themes in Anna Karenina.

But now I sort of regret coming, I mean, who am I to come back after two years, after everything that happened between us and try to make it better by handing her a god damn book?

Yes, I wrote the book for her! I admit it, shouldn't that count for something? Anything? It's not the greatest book in the world it's just about my life in New York, Stars Hollow, and Venice, how these places and people shaped who I am. It's not supposed to be about me though, it's supposed to make the reader think about how the people in their life, no matter how small have changed them. It's what they're supposed to think anyway, but then again I hate authors trying to tell me what to think. They can think what ever the hell they want about it.

No one I know has read it yet, I'm giving Luke a copy, that I'm sure he'll read, but can he find himself in his own character? I think he's more complex than he realizes.

The real reason I wanted Rory to have it first is in a way it's about her, too. How she took a chance on a boy with a past, one her mother hated, how that chance meant everything to me, and yet I threw it away.

Sasha and Jimmy and Lily should read it too, they showed me some things, Sasha told me some things the whole world should hear about loving and living and helping yourself and all kinds of self motivation crap which is actually true.

And Lorelai's story, a sixteen year old girl lost in a world she doesn't understand trying to rebel in any way she can. But she made it and better yet, so did Rory. Lorelai may not have liked me, hell I think she hated me, probably still does for hurting her little girl. Her story, however, is such a common occurrence that people should know.

I didn't really write this for people, though, I wrote it for Rory, in my own little obscure way, I wanted her to know what she did for me, I wanted everyone to know. This is my way of thanking them for saving me from myself. Maybe someday she'll need me again and this time, I can take my turn and save her. After all, we owe eachother so much more than an a few eggrolls.

**I'm thinking I'll continue this after _The Real Paul Anka_, but that's just a possibility, I have nothing set in stone. Please remember these are supposed to be his thoughts therefore they tend to jump around, it's partly me being lazy and also, who thinks in complete organization?**


	3. I Choose You

**_WARNING: SPOILERS FOR THE REAL PAUL ANKA YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_**

Rory could still feel his lips on hers as she walked out the door, outside, and down the street to the parking garage where her car sat waiting. She got as far as opening the door, shutting it, putting on her seat belt and putting the key in the ignition when she stopped.

And processed. She processed Logan. She processed Jess. She processed her relationship with Logan and her relationship with Jess. She thought of brides mates, and parachutes and drunken boys. She thought of California and Howl and egg rolls.

It all came to the same conclusion, she had to choose. She always had with him because he wouldn't make it easy. Jess or Dean. To sleep with him or not to. To run away or not.

And now the ultimate choice Logan, the rich blond and spontaneous boy who couldn't grow up. Or the dark and handsome Jess, who showed up in her life when she least expected. He always made her choose and this time.

She choose him.

Rory yanked her keys out of the ignition and rummaged through her purse until she found her cell phone. Dialing a familiar number she waited until for the message to begin.

"Hey this is Logan, I'm out of range right now leave a message and I'll call you soon. If this is Honor tell dad I won't be going to London this week."

Rory opened her mouth and spilled the words that she couldn't seem to say until now.

"Hey it's me. I've been doing some thinking all right and I don't like where we're going. I don't like how you drink and party all the time or how you slept with all those brides mates. It was great at first we had fun, but this, this is so out of hand right now. I know you're trying to deal with your father but you're doing it wrong and I- I can't make you do things you don't want to do, and I won't. So this is it all right, you and me, I want it to be over. I'll probably be back to pick up my stuff before you get back, don't bother call all right? Bye."

She hung up the phone feeling free for the first time in months, really and truly free. She grabbed her purse and her keys and climbed back out of her car.

Back down the street, back to the store. It was less crowed now but he was still there, leaning against the staircase a book in hand. It was so familiar it made her want to laugh. She took her first steps toward him, she was only a few feet away when he sensed her presence and looked up.

"Hey."

"I changed my mind," she said definitely. He searched her gaze looking for something; he must have found it because he smiled.

"You're definitely broken up with Logan?" He asked her.

"I'm definitely broken up with Logan," Rory half-smiling at the familiarity of the situation. It was just Jess, it always was and somehow she knew it always had to be.

" 'K, I suppose I owe you an egg roll them."

She laughed as her took her arm and pulled her out the door and down the street to the best Chinese Restaurant in Philadelphia.

**A/N:** _At this point, this probably isn't even that original of a plot anymore. But I wanted to finish it so here it is. Like love or hate, it's done and for once I can actually say I'm happy with how it turned out. Now if Rory would just listen to me and do this on the show all would be well, but she won't, I know she won't because she never listens to me. Oh and just something funny, I found it hilarious because I was thinking about this story and my dad came up and told me we were having Chinese for dinner and wanted to know if I wanted an eggroll, I suppose I owe him a bit for the inspiration._


End file.
